fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Somarinoa's Fan Art Gallery
Here is a gallery of the numerous pieces of fan art Somarinoa has done over the years. Universes are listed in alphabetical order, but images are placed in chronological order of creation. Currently, Somarinoa's Ultimate Showdown and Amalgam Online projects are not expected to make an appearance here due to the sheer vastness of said projects. With that in mind, however... Enjoy! Alien Anthology Any artwork of mine based on either the Aliens or Predator series, or the (so-far stand alone) movie Prometheus. AVG -- Aliens vs. Guineafowl.png|AvG: Aliens vs. Guineafowl Aurix Xenomorph.png|Slayer-strain Xenomorph (Xenomorph + Aurix) Xeno Man.png|Xeno Man Hunts Man.png|Hunts Man Castlevania Pussey Blood.png|Pussey Blood ("Pus" as in that nasty infection fluid -- name is a reference to Melty Blood) Dead Rising Dead Rising -- Unstuck.png|Unstuck Diablo Diablo 3 Alpha Screenshot.jpg|Diablo III Alpha Screenshot "joke" Dick Tracy Chathambo Love Gun.png|Chathambo in... Love Gun (featuring Lips Manliss) Donkey Kong Country King K. Rool (Somarinoa).jpg|King K. Rool DooM Former Humans.png|Former Humans Hell on Earth Sheet 1.png|Hell On Earth Sheet #1 Hell on Earth Sheet 2.png|Hell On Earth Sheet #2 Earth Defense Force The Earth Defense Force 2017.png|The Earth Defense Force 2017 Storms 1 & 2.png|Storms 1 & 2 EDF 2017 -- Insect Armageddon.png|EDF: Insect Armageddon announcement Insect Armageddon.png|Insect Armageddon EDF Ranger MS Sprite.png|EDF Ranger sprites from Monster Space & Dangerous Wilds Final Fantasy FF Thor.png|BM Thor (whether that is a thumbs up or a bird is up to debate) FF Phantasmagoria.png|Phantasmagoria (inspired by the song) Gremlins Gremlin's Gremlin V1.png|Gremlin's Gremlin V1 Gremlin's Gremlin V2.png|Gremlin's Gremlin V2 Gremlin's Gremlin V3.png|Gremlin's Gremlin V3 Legacy of Kain The Legend of the Pie Reaver.jpg|The Legend of the Pie Reaver (An inside joke from the Nosgothic Realms, about the misspelling of my user name as "Janos Audrin" instead of "Janos Audron", so I jokingly explained why) McDonald's What Happened to Hamburglar.png|What Happened to Hamburglar? Mega Man Mega Meets Bomber.png|"Mega Meets Bomber" Oekaki Cut Man.png|Cut Man Roll.jpg|Roll Sonic Man Spritesheet 1.png|Sonic Man revised 8-Bit spritesheet V1 Mercury Recolor.png|Mercury Recolor Spritesheet Heat Man -- Heated.jpg|Heat Man: Heated Heated Fever.png|Heated Fever Metroid A Day in the Life of a Petrasyl.jpg|A Day in the Life of a Petrasyl Metroid Trials -- Desgeega Sheet.png|Metroid Trials: Desgeega spritesheet Metroid Trials -- Tozera Map Mockup.png|Metroid Trials: Tozera map mockup Pokémon That Koffing Came With A Prize.jpg|That Koffing Came With A Prize (Name is a reference to a "song" by The Bloodhound Gang) Resident Evil The Secret Formula.png|The Secret Formula (My late best friend's favorite image of mine) Resident Dumb.png|Resident Dumb Silent Hill PH Busstop.png|PH Busstop Malcolm Mason.png|Commissioned image for fanon character "Malcolm Mason" Star Control Androsynth Outrigger.png|Androsynth Outrigger Ur-Quan Juggernaut.png|Ur-Quan Juggernaut Juffo-Wup Valentine.jpg|Valentine Card (2016) Super Mario Bros. Guido Mario.png|Guido Mario Heated Fever.png|Heated Fever Spinyo.png|Spinyo Koopa Cladogram.png|Koopa species evolutionary cladogram Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Crushes.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Crushes The Legend of Zelda Happy Chu Year 2007.png|Happy Chu Year 2007 Ultima UO Necro Wallpaper.jpg|Ultima Online: Necromancer Skill wallpaper Warcraft Aaaaaughibbrgubugbugrguburgle!.png|Aaaaaughibbrgubugbugrguburgle! Big Mr. Riggs.png|Big Mr. Riggs Daddy Murloc.jpg|Daddy Murloc Draconic Playground.png|Draconic Playground Uncle Lothar Wants You.jpg|Uncle Lothar Wants YOU! Vermilion Offensive 5.png|Vermilion Offensive #5 Warcraft -- Human Nations (Stylized).png|Human Nations Mok'Nathal Clan (Stylized).png|Mok'Nathal Clan Warsong Clan (Stylized).png|Warsong Clan X-COM Random Diver.png|Random Diver (in truth, a Calcinite) Category:Somarinoa Category:Gallery